<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By Your Side [taegyu au] by pouty_jjuni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836538">By Your Side [taegyu au]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouty_jjuni/pseuds/pouty_jjuni'>pouty_jjuni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood Friends Choi Beomgyu &amp; Choi Yeonjun, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Member(s), Soojun, Yeonbin, taegyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouty_jjuni/pseuds/pouty_jjuni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where your soulmate's name appears on your forearm at noon on your 20th birthday.</p><p>After all that has happened in the past year, Beomgyu hopes that his 20th birthday could be his new beginning - a clean slate to start over and move on.</p><p> </p><p>But it seems the universe has an entirely different plan for him.</p><p>OR</p><p>But contradictory to the usual happiness or suprise that usually shows in a person's eyes, his displayed confusion and...pain.</p><p>Because sprawled across his arm for the rest of his eternity was the name of the boy he had least expected to see-</p><p> </p><p>Kang Taehyun</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By Your Side [taegyu au]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beomgyu didn't understand why he felt nervous.</p><p>Times have changed and a soulmate isn't necessarily someone you have to spend the rest of your life with. Many soulmates end up with being  best friends or sometimes even just friends. </p><p>But with the events of the past year still fresh in his mind, he hopes that his 20th birthday could be his new beginning...maybe give him something to look forward to when he woke up every morning.</p><p> </p><p>His train of thought was broken when he spotted something bright yellow across the room.</p><p>Was it a big lemon?<br/>
Or was it a really huge highlighter?</p><p>No.</p><p>It was his childhood best friend, Choi Yeonjun.</p><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEOMGYU!!!" his best friend screamed from the other end of the cafeteria, rushing towards him and crushing him in the biggest bear hug possible. </p><p>Yeonjun was the second most popular guy at college, Beomgyu beating him only by a little in terms of popularity. He was good looking and friendly - but at the same time people knew better than to mess with him. He could be very mean when he wanted.<br/>
His affection for Beomgyu however was something the entire college was now used to. It's not like anyone had the guts to call him out for being soft for his best friend anyway.</p><p>"Hyung - can't - breathe" Beomgyu barely managed to whisper at which he was released from the tight grasp of his strong friend.</p><p>"Yeonjun hyung, please don't kill me on my 20th birthday." Beomgyu said as he pulled himself away from the older's tight grasp. </p><p> </p><p>"He's right you know", a voice said from behind him. </p><p>"You should probably wait till tomorrow to do that."</p><p> </p><p>He turned around to face the owner of this voice, Choi Soobin, who pulled Beomgyu into a soft hug and whispered a quiet "Happy Birthday Gyu" into his ear. Soobin was quiet, calm and an introvert but an amazing person once you got to know him. He was the opposite of Yeonjun, more or less. Yeonjun was loud and made the room aware of his presence while Soobin couldn't care less if he was ignored by those who weren't close to him. </p><p>Which is why it had come as a surprise to all three of them when they had found out that Yeonjun and Soobin were soulmates. </p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu sat on one side of their table while the soulmates sat opposite him. </p><p>He pointed at Soobin's blue hair "Should I even ask?"</p><p>Before Soobin could say a word, Yeonjun started talking. "Well you see Soobin was arguing with me that there was no way he could pull off blue coloured hair and I disagreed." </p><p>"So he did what anyone else would have done." Soobin said sarcastically.</p><p>"I dyed his hair blue." Yeonjun replied quite simply. </p><p>Beomgyu couldn't help but smile at his friends. </p><p> </p><p>They were older than him, both dance majors. First met when they were assigned as each other's roommates. After that it didn't take long for them to develop their respective crushes on each other. Which is why them being soulmates was more surprising, the universe was known to pair you with the last person you would dream of being paired with. </p><p>But then again in a sense it was right. They definitely hadn't expected the universe to be so kind to them.</p><p>Beomgyu wished for something like this in life. His friends bickered a lot in public but he saw how close they were when it was just the three of them. He too wanted someone he could blindly trust - someone who would listen to his worries and always be there for him. Most of him didn't believe anymore that love was real but there was a small part of him that still lived in a land of naive fairytales and hoped that the name that would show on his arm would be that of 'The One'.</p><p>He felt nervous all over again.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey BG", Yeonjun said "Relax buddy, your shoulders are doing that thing again." He was referring to Beomgyu's habit of tensing his shoulders ever so slightly when he was nervous. Most people wouldn't even notice it but Yeonjun had a keen sight when it came to Beomgyu.</p><p>"It's gonna be fine." Soobin said. "As long as you don't climb on the table or so something stupid like that, you have nothing to worry about."</p><p>"What are you trying to say?" Yeonjun retorted. "Are you calling me stupid indirectly?"</p><p>Soobin looked at his soulmate and said- "Well, why don't you tell me what to call someone who, just before noon on his 20th birthday climbed this very table and  asked the entire cafeteria</p><p>
  <strong>I wonder who's going to be my soulmate."</strong>
</p><p>He now took a moment to glare at Yeonjun.</p><p>"A few seconds later, when his soulmate's name did appear on his arm, he was so shocked that HE FELL OFF THE TABLE."</p><p>"Right into his soulmate's arms." Beomgyu continues, recalling the romantic scenario. Yeonjun on the other hand couldn't meet Soobin's eyes, his face turning slightly red.</p><p>"And then, instead of saying something-anything, what did he do?" </p><p>"He made the best decision of his life and kissed his soulmate in front of the entire world." Yeonjun said softly as he looked at Soobin. Now it was Soobin's turn to be flustered, the tips of his ears turning red. </p><p>Soobin had been shy in front of the college for an entire week after they had witnessed and cheered the first kiss he had shared with his soulmate. But he could never stay mad at Yeonjun for long, it just wasn't in his nature. And also, Yeonjun always knew the right things to say.</p><p> </p><p>They now tried to change the topic of discussion, both obviously too flustered. Beomgyu however just laughed at their reddening cheeks and ears while he made fun of them. They continued to talk about random things. His friends had successfully distracted him from his worries.</p><p>Well - at least for a few minutes.</p><p>Beomgyu happened to glance at his expensive watch and saw that it was one minute to noon. He now froze in his place, eyes watching as the seconds hand made its way around the dial. </p><p>"Thirty seconds" he told his friends, staring hard at his watch. His friends were now silent, waiting solemnly.</p><p>
  <em>He was gonna be fine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right?</em>
</p><p>"Ten, nine, eight…" Beomgyu counted down the seconds, heart rate increasing considerably with each passing second. </p><p>"Three, two, one." </p><p> </p><p>Then silence.</p><p> </p><p> The entire cafeteria held their breath as they waited for Beomgyu's reaction. </p><p> </p><p>But contradictory to the usual happiness or suprise that usually shows in a person's eyes, his displayed confusion and...pain.</p><p>Because sprawled across his arm for the rest of his eternity was the name of the boy he had once given his heart to-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kang Taehyun</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His ex-boyfriend.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He looked up, eyes making their way to where his soulmate was sitting. They were met with a stone cold expression, Taehyun's eyes emotionless. He looked away the next second, ignoring the pain in Beomgyu's eyes. </p><p>As he stared at the redhead, Beomgyu then knew the answer to his question.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There was no way he was gonna be fine.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a prologue-ish 1st chapter which is why it's so short (sorry about that)<br/>The next chapter will be longer so wait for the update &lt;3</p><p>I hope you enjoyed reading! If you did please leave kudos and comments ^3^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>